


Footsteps Ran Past

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Community: 50scenes, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's older and perhaps wiser, so why is it that sometimes at the corner of her eye she can still catch a flash of what led to Wonderland in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps Ran Past

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland books are the original creation of Lewis Carroll or whoever owns his estate now. They are not mine.

"Footsteps Ran Past" by karrenia

Alice often goes out quite early in the morning, when she is certain that she can escape the watchful eye of her governess.

She often got up early in the winter months because she liked the idea that the sun is at its farthest removal from the spinning earth.

She did this also because of the way sunlight would fall on the white blanket of snow on the ground, and she also liked the way the snow carpeted the denuded branches of the bare apple trees in the backyard.

Sometimes her sister Alicia will accompany her, but not as often as Alice might wish her too. However, today is different in a manner that she cannot put her finger on.

Perhaps it is whispering on the edge of her subconscious, perhaps it is the residue of the memory of a dream.

Something is telling her that when she goes out past the edge of the property, to where she first sat by the bank, the previous spring and had that marvelous dream of the land beneath the ground,  
she will see something, something concrete, something secret that may or may not share with her beloved sister.

In her dream it could be as much an object as anything else, a broken old-fashioned pocket watch that had been dropped by the wayside.

She patters softly across the white blanketing of snow, her footsteps dipping and falling, leaving a trail behind her.

Once she reaches the edge of the bank she utters a loud but quickly muffled shout of excitement, for there underneath a tangled patch of bracken and weeds etched into the hard-packed ground are footsteps" a rabbit’s prints and a piece of torn cloth, that no ordinary rabbit would ever wear.

The day just past may have been a wash and the day ahead promised to be no better what with dreary lessons in diction and needlework; but this small token offered a ray of sunshine among the clouds.


End file.
